powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PanicButton2025
When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the page and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:46, June 24, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the page and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:09, June 25, 2019 (UTC) A myriad of techniques means absolutely nothing without actual demonstrations. Besides she is limited to only the powers of the gods she summons, she possesses no other powers outside of that. The users listed have literally every power there is and they have demonstrated them. All she has is Theugry. And nothing more. Sorry but she will never be considered a user.SageM (talk) 05:17, October 19, 2019 (UTC)SageM Also the so called techniques you seem to think she has are her just summoning gods to solve whatever problem she has. Outside of that she is so weak that she was easily beaten by one of Tewi's traps. She will never be a user of complete arsenal.SageM (talk) 05:19, October 19, 2019 (UTC)SageM I'm not going to add her. And neither are you. Because I already know for a fact that she doesn't belong there. Summoning the power of gods doesn't grant you Complete Arsenal. So please stop asking and please stop trying to add her back, because the page will be locked permanently otherwise. I asked you nicely and even explained to you why she doesn't belong. So please leave it be. Its not going to happen. Complete Arsenal means having every single power there is, and Yorihime only has powers while channeling gods. That right there prevents her from having the power. A user of complete arsenal has no such restrictions, as they have every single power by default with no need to borrow or channel power from anyone or anything. What your describing is nothing more then Theurgy or Power Borrowing. Complete Arsenal is so far beyond what any of the characters of Touhou are capable of. Also if you believe she truly had complete arsenal, then why was she defeated by a common pitfall trap set by Tewi? Yeah, sorry but she is no were close to having complete arsenal or even nigh-complete arsenal. Also ZUN has already stated that she would easily lose against The Dragon God/Ryujin and Hecatia. So she doesn't have complete arsenal regardless of your thoughts on the matter. She is just borrowing powers, and nothing more and there is no evidence to support your claim. So leave it alone already.SageM (talk) 00:03, October 22, 2019 (UTC)SageM There is another fact that prevents her from having Complete Arsenal. A user of complete arsenal has all powers and can use any and all of them in any combination they wish, with no restrictions. Yorihime on the other hand can only use one gods power at a time, she can't use combinations of powers or more then one gods abilities. She has to switch between gods to use powers. If you actually take the time to read the capabilities on the page and on the Touhou wiki you will see that you are wrong about all this. Since I have already overturned all your evidence, I ask that you kindly stop. thank you.SageM (talk) 00:07, October 22, 2019 (UTC)SageM Borrowing or channeling the power of others is not even remotely the same power (or even in the same league) as complete arsenal.SageM (talk) 00:10, October 22, 2019 (UTC)SageM Also continuing to post false users will lead to a block, especially when its already been explained to you why they don't belong. So please stop asking, as the answer isn't going to change. And I would rather not have to protect the page indefinitely.SageM (talk) 00:17, October 22, 2019 (UTC)SageM